The Romance-Crossover Saga
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Some one is destroying all the Romantic Couples out there, and now someone's life hangs in the ballance.
1. Life's Dance

I am a serious Takari fan. But I am not a Davis/Daisuke basher. I think Davis is a cool character, but I think T.K. and Kari belong together. Maybe someday Davis will find a girl that he can connect with. Also unlike most of the Takari fics I have read, this one will have Digimon in it.

****

Life's Dance

****

By: The Stealth Photographer

The Digidestined were slammed against the stone wall, but they quickly got back up.

Davis said, "You want a fight, you got one. Come on guys, Digivolve!"

All of the digimon started to glow, and transformed.

Veemon said, "Veemon digivolve to Exvemon!"

Patamon said, "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Wormmon said, "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

Armadillomon said, "Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The drill of Knowledge."

Gatomon said, "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

Hawkmon said, "Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity."

The Three of the digimon were now in their Champion form, two were in their Digital Armor, and one was in her Ultimate form.

The evil digimon saw this, got scared, and ran off.

Ken said, "Gee, we don't even have to fight anymore."

Davis said, "Ya, just digivolve and they run away scared."

Kari said, "I'm wish it was that easy."

Cody asked, "What do you mean?"

T.K. said, "The agents of the evil digimon that we are fighting, usually put up a better fight then that."

Yolie said, "Ya, I think that was just someone we made mad."

All of the digimon dedigivolved and left the digital world. Izzy was on his laptop when the Digiport opened and the six digidestined fell on top of him. "Get off me, please," he asked.

"Sorry," Kari said.

Izzy said, "I'm glad you popped out. Ken, I have a theory I'd like to go over with you."

Ken said, "Sure what is it?"

Izzy and Ken walk off to talk about his theory, while Cody and Yolie walk off to talk about class. That left T.K., Kari, and Davis alone.

T.K. looked over at Kari and thought, "Man, does she look awesome. I'd love to ask her out, but I can't seem to get the words out. All day long, all these girls are hanging all over me, but the one girl I truly care about, I can't even get the word out. Sure talk about the Digiworld, school, or basketball and I'm a regular chatter box, but when the conversation turns to love, or other romantic stuff, I'm at a loss for words."

Davis looked at Kari and smiled. He said to him self; "Kari looks beautiful as usual. I wonder why T.C. I mean T.B. uh T.K. has never asked Kari out himself. Could I have been wrong to see him as a rival all this time? Well even if he's not Kari is still very popular, and I better ask her to the dance before someone else does."

Kari looked back and forth from T.K. to Davis. She thought, "Both of these boys are really cute. A girl would be lucky to go out with either one of them, but which one do I want to go out with. That's really the question at hand, isn't it."

Davis walked up to Kari and said, "Hey Kari, you know the dance coming up. Well would you like to go with me?"

Kari smiled and said, "Sure I'd be glad to."

"Yes!" Davis squealed. Kari giggled and Davis said, "I mean, thank you for excepting my invitation."

Kari said, "Your welcome."

T.K. listen to all this and frowned. He said to him self, "I was to slow, and Davis beat me to the punch. But if I had asked Kari first would she still have went out with Davis or is it just because he asked her first. So if I asked her to the dance, would se decline because Davis asked her first or she likes Davis more?" T.K. held his head in pain and thought, "Oh talking like this is giving me a migraine."

Davis and Kari walked out of the room. Kari glanced back at T.K. and noticed that he was kind of sad. She thought, "I wonder why T.K. is sad. He is so much lovelier when he is smiling." She smiled at the thought, "But is it because Davis asked me to the dance. Was T.K. going to ask me too? But I made a promise to Davis, he asked me first and I'm going to go with him. The dance is tomorrow and T.K. had all shorts of opportunities to ask me, but he never did. I'm sure T.K. doesn't like me, but even though I know that, why can't I get him out of my mind."

Meanwhile the Digimon were watching all of this. Wormmon asked, "Why do humans act so weird about romance?"

Demiveemon said, "When I find out, I'll tell ya."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the Dance Kari and Davis were having a good time, but that was only on the outside. On the inside, both of them were questioning themselves.

Kari said to herself, "I'm having a great time, but I do wish T.K. was here. Whoa, does that mean I wish he had asked me or that he was just here at the dance so I could talk to him. I've got to stop thinking like that and concentrate on my date with Davis."

Meanwhile Davis was smiling at Kari and thinking, "I've finally gotten my date with Kari after two years. I should be the happiest person alive. So why am I having a miserable time? I thought I'd be having a great time with Kari. Do I really like her, or was it the chase I liked. I've spent so much time wanting to go out with Kari, I never stopped to think if I should."

Davis walked over to Kari and asked, "Are you as miserable as I am?"

Kari smiled and said, "Yup."

Davis said, "You want to go home?"

Kari said, "That would be nice."

Davis and Kari walked out of the dance. They started to walk home, when their D-3's went off. Ken ran out of the dance with Yolie and said, "We have a problem. We need to get the others too."

Davis said, "T.K. and Cody?"

Yolie said, "Them plus the rest of them too. We need everybody."

"Why?" Kari asked.

Ken said, "Because our enemy has revived Piedmon."

Kari shivered when she heard that name, and though to the last time she had saw the evil digimon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rope came out of the basket and hung in the air, kind of like those Indian Rope tricks. T.K. and Kari started to climb the rope. As they climbed they could hear Piedmon behind the door.

The door blew open as Piedmon said, "I must quit doing that. It cost me a fortune in new doors."

Patamon flew down and said, "Keep climbing, I'll distract him. Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Patamon digivolved into Angemon.

Piedmon and Angemon started to fight, and it looked like Angemon had the upper hand. Angemon knocked Piedmon to the ground, and said, "Hand of Fate!" The attack cam closer when Piedmon said, "Clown Trick!" The attack blasted threw Angemon's and hit him. "Clown Trick!" Another energy attack hit Angemon again. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw some swords at Angemon, which caused him to fall to the ground.

T.K. said, "Angemon!"

Kari said, "I'm scared."

T.K. thought to himself, "Oh great Kari scared too, I can't let her see that I am too." He wiped the tears away and said, "Angemon will be fine, but you got to keep climbing. Don't let that joker Piedmon scare you."

Kari nodded and started to climb the rope when the rope above her was cut, by Piedmon's sword. He said, "It looks like you two have reached the end of your rope."

Angemon looked up and said, "T.K."

Piedmon grabbed T.K.'s leg and said, "Sorry if I gave you a wedgie."

Kari reached down, grabbed T.K.'s hand and said, "Let go of him."

T.K. said, "Let go Kari, or he'll get you too."

"No I won't let you go T.K." Kari said.

Piedmon laughed and said, "Looks like you two are falling for each other." Then he sliced the rope under T.K. and they were falling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kari remembered that Angemon had then digivolved to Magnaangemon. But she never saw it. She had lost her grip on T.K. and she kept staring up at him.

She thought to herself, "Could it be T.K. that I've liked all along?"

All twelve of the digidestined gathered at the computer. "Digiport open." Yolie said. They all went to the digital world and the older ones meet up with their digimon.

First of all there was Tai, along with Augumon. Next was Matt, along with Gabumon. Sora was with Biyomon. Izzy was with Tentamon. Mimi was with Palamon. Joe was with Gomomon. T.K. was with Patamon. Kari was with Gatomon, who was the only Digimon who could stay in her champion stage. Davis was with Veemon. Yolie was with Hawkmon. Cody was with Armadillomon. Finally Ken was with Wormon.

Ken said, "The first thing we should do is track down Piedmon. We should defeat him before he regains his full power."

Augumon said, "Ken is right. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't plan on becoming a key chain again."

Just then a cliff appeared behind them, and a tree turned into Piedmon.

Izzy said, "It was all an illusion."

Piedmon said, "The brainiac is correct. Clown Trick!" A ball of energy hit Davis. It pushed him towards the edge of the cliff. He was hit with several other Clown Tricks.

Matt said, "Davis get out of there."

Piedmon said, "Trump Swords!" Several blades came screaming at him. Davis was ready to take the blades when he felt a push out of the way. It was T.K.

Davis said, "Why?"

T.K. said, "Because Kari likes you and she deserves to be happy." Then the blades hit T.K. and he plummeted off the cliff.

Davis said, "But I think Kari likes you."

Mimi said, "You will pay for that. I sincerely hate you." Just then her digivice started to glow and the symbol of sincerity appeared on her heart.

Palamon said, "Palamon warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Rosemon said, "Rain of Pollen!" Piedmon quickly vanished before the attack hit. But before he did he said, "One down and twenty three to go."

Kari was kneeling by the cliff with a tear in her eye. Davis walked next to her and said, "You really care for him don't ya?"

Kari said, "Ya. I thought he was just a friend but I think I do love him."

Davis gently held Kari's head and moved it around so they were face to face. "I promise you Kari. I'll bring T.K. back to you."

Kari smiled and said, "Thanks Davis. You are a real friend." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure that one day that you will find a girl that's perfect for you."

Davis said, "You are probily right Kari."

Sora said, "Come on, let's find T.K."

Biyomon said, "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Everyone climbed on Birdramon's back and the descended down the side of the cliff.

**Will they find T.K.? Will T.K. and Kari ever get together? Will Davis ever find his own girl? Find out on the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.**

So here was my first Takari fic. In fact it's my first fic on Fan Fiction.net. I know that it really didn't have that much Takari action, but it will soon enough. In fact in the reviews tell me what you think about it, and what you think should happen next.


	2. A Simple Situation

This is my first PoKeMoN fic and fourth fic for Fanfiction.net. It involves an Ash/Misty Romance.

****

A Simple Situation

****

By: Stealth Photographer

"Bye Brock." Ash said. Brock stayed behind in the last town to train some more in breeding.

"So when are you going to get your next badge here in the Johoto League?" Asked Misty.

"How do I know," replied Ash.

"Just remember you still owe my for my bike that you destroyed when we first met." Misty responded.

Ash said, "I haven't forgot. You won't let me forget."

Misty said, "You got that right."

Ash said, "Come on let's get going."

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi continued on with their journey.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Mowth were standing before their boss.

Their boss said, "Now it's quite simple. Even you three can't botch this assignment up. When you get near the ones with that Pikachu you want to capture. You three must manually activate the device for it to work."

Mowth said, "Don't worry boss, we won't let you down this time."

The boss said, "See that you don't"

The three left the room, and their boss walked around the room for a while. He waited for about one minute then the phone started to ring.

He walked over to the phone, picked it up and said, "They felled for it. Hook Line and Sinker."

The boss nodded a few times and said, "Those bumbling fools have no idea what they've got themselves into."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile the three team rocket members were leaving the building.

James said, "Something about the boss really crept me out."

Jessie said, "What do you mean?"

Mowth said, "Who cares. If we fail this time the boss will have our heads. Literally."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ash, Misty and their Pokemon were nearing the next town, when suddenly it seemed to get very dark.

Misty said, "It's getting kind of scary."

Ash said, "I'm going to be a Pokemon Mater. I'm not afraid."

Just then a voice said, "Prepare for Trouble."

Another voice said, "And make it double."

Ash said, "I was wondering when they would show up."

"To protect the World from Devastation."

To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Jessie said, "Now hand over Pikachu."

"CUT!" A voice said.

The director came out and said, "No! No! You are suppose to activate the device."

James said, "Whoops, we forgot."

The director said, "Well try to remember the lines. She walked back to her chair and said, "Action!"

The Clipboard Kid came out and said, "Life's Dance: Chapter Two: A Simple Situation, Take 2."

"Meowth that's right."

Ash said, "What do you want."

Jessie said, "Simply to see what this device can do."

James activated the device and out of the box popped out a Dark Spiral, and attached it's self to Ash's arm. His eyes turned red.

Ash said, "I am your servant, Geovini."

Meowth said, "The boss has control over the twerp."

"Yes master. I will kill the bumbling fools and the girl too."

"What!" they all said.

Ash found a metal pipe and raised it to bash Misty in the head. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to kill her.

James said, "What's happening?"

Jessie said, "He's fighting the boss's control over him."

Meowth said, "That's a good thing, cause if he'll kill her, then he'll have no problem killing us."

"NO!" Screamed Ash, as he dropped the pipe and held his head. "I won't kill her, I care about her too much."

Misty said, "He cares about me."

Just then a flash of light blinded them all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ash woke up, with a headache. He saw James and Jessie place more firewood on the fireplace. Pikachu, Meowth were playing with Togepi. While Misty was siting next to his bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

Misty said, "You've been in and out of it for a week."

"The pipe, it was like a couldn't control my body."

Misty said, "Like a said, that was a week ago."

Ash said, "I've been unconsis for a week."

She said, "No, you've been out of it for a week. You didn't remember any of us."

He looked around and saw someone new. He saw a twelve-year-old boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, sleeping in a nearby bed. "Who's that?"

"A lot has happened, I better fill you in."

NARARATOR: What happened, during the week Ash was out of it, and who is the Blond Hair Boy. (Like must of you don't already know.) Find out in the next Chapter of Life's Dance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So I know it was a short story, and didn't have much romance, but I decided to only start the beginning of Romance, in this EXTREAM CROSSOVER SAGA. I bet you can't guess whom the next Crossover appearance will be by. But try to guess. The winners will get a, well I don't know yet.


	3. Endangered Exsistance

This is my third Chapter in my Romantic Crossover. If you have noticed, I mainly focus on Romance. This one will involve the couple on my profile page, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber.

Also on the bottom will be a quiz. How well do you know the info on the Stealth Photographer's Fanfiction Stories, and Webpage.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Previously…**

Daisuke/Davis finally got his dream wish when Hikari/Kari said yes to him for a date to the Life's Dance. But it turned out to be a lesson in Reality when both Davis and Kari realized that it was Takeru/T.K. she loved. Then it was all disrupted, when the Digidestined's newest enemy had revived Piedmon. He fired some shots at Davis, but T.K. took the hit when he shoved Davis out of the way, thinking it was he whom Kari truly loved. Davis vowed to Kari that he would bring T.K. back to her, no matter what the cost.

**(If you want to see another Touching Takari Moment then check out "Power Rangers' Rainbow Warriors: The Intro Saga" Chapter's Three and Four. Meeting the Town Folk and Fighting Impossible Odds. Plus there is even a Davis and T.K. Sword Fight in the First Chapter of the Spirit Saga of Rainbow Warriors. Davis vs. T.K.)**

Meanwhile on the Johto Continent, Brock had separated from the other two to take care of business. The Boss of Team Rocket was communicating with an unknown person. He gave Jessie, James and Mowth a Control Spiral, which they placed on Ash's Arm. The Next thing we know a week has past and the three members of Team Rocket is united with Misty. Ash has finally broken free of the Control Spiral and T.K. is with them.

Now for Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was typing my newest fic for Fanfiction.net, when I started to feel a little sick. I looked at my hand and for a second I could swear that I could see right through it. Then my head collapsed on my keyboard.

****

Endangered Existence

****

By: Stealth Photographer

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Port Charles, New York**

(This takes place sometime after my story At Long Last)

Lucky said, "So are you glad I'm back?" Leaning back in Elizabeth's arms.

Liz wrapped her arms around him closer. "How can you even think that? If something were to happen again. I couldn't handle if…if…"

Lucky said, "Don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to us again."

Unknown to them a Dark Figure was outside Liz's Studio Window. "That's what you think Lucky Spencer. Helena was just the beginning."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emily said, "So what are you giving Lucky for his eighteenth birthday?"

Nikolas said, "I've got this cool new laptop."

Emily grabbed the laptop and said, "This is awesome."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Lucky. Happy Birthday to you." Elizabeth, Nikolas, Emily, Gia, Zander, and Jason sang.

Lucky said, "Thanks you all."

Emily said, "Open Nikolas's present first."

Lucky said, "OK. I will."

He ripped off the wrapping paper and saw the laptop.

Nikolas said, "Do you like it?"

Lucky said, "I love it." He looked at Liz and said, "But I love you just a bit more."

Liz said, "You better." As she started to rub his neck."

Lucky plugged in the laptop, but there was a storm outside and lightning stuck the power and it went out. But the computer was still working. However the scene before them on the computer was truly weird.

Before them was a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff were Two Boys and two Girls. With them they had a strange mouse like creature, a walking egg, and a talking cat. At the top of the cliff there was twelve kids with creatures fighting what looked like a clown.

Lucky said, "Nik."

Nikolas said, "Ya."

Lucky asked, "Is this one of the programs you got for this?"

Nikolas replied, "I didn't get any programs."

Lucky said, "That was what I'm afraid of."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the bottom of the Cliff; Ash said, "I am evil, and I will kill you all."

Misty said, "Ash, you've been like this for four days now. You have been fading in and out. Continue to fight it."

Just then they heard a Noise on the top of the cliff.

Piedmon said, "The brainiac is correct. Clown Trick!" A ball of energy hit Davis. It pushed him towards the edge of the cliff. He was hit with several other Clown Tricks.

Matt said, "Davis get out of there."

Piedmon said, "Trump Swords!" Several blades came screaming at him. Davis was ready to take the blades when he felt a push out of the way. It was T.K.

Davis said, "Why?"

T.K. said, "Because Kari likes you and she deserves to be happy." Then the blades hit T.K. and he plummeted off the cliff.

Davis said, "But I think Kari likes you."

Mimi said, "You will pay for that. I sincerely hate you." Just then her digivice started to glow and the symbol of sincerity appeared on her heart.

Palamon said, "Palamon warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Rosemon said, "Rain of Pollen!" Piedmon quickly vanished before the attack hit. But before he did he said, "One down and twenty three to go."

T.K was falling off the cliff, and Misty saw it. "James," she said, "Use Victorybell."

James said, "Victorybell I chose you." Victorybell appeared and James said, "Vine Whip!" It used the Vine Whip to catch T.K.

Jesse said, Three days ago, I would never think that we would team up with you."

Misty said, "I wouldn't of either."

Just then they saw a huge bird coming for them. Mowth said, "Let's get out of here." They ran off with Ash chasing them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just then the laptop went blank.

Jason said, "OK what was that all about?"

Just then a fog rolled in, and everybody in the room fell asleep.

A strange figure walked in the room and picked up the sleeping Elizabeth and carried her out.

The figure said, "Sleep well."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile I was walking over to my bed. "I wonder why I feel sick all of a sudden." I got in bead and fell asleep.

Out side my window a man was standing there. He said, "Are you feeling sick. That's because your very existence is in Danger. Right now you are an endangered creature. But soon you will be extinct."

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

**What do you think will happen next? Tell me in the reviews…**


End file.
